out of Space
by SteamPunkRocker100
Summary: Skylar is a Time Lord. The Doctor is a Time Lord. What will happen when they're both pulled into Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Doc Meets the Fellowship…And A New Friend

Chap.1

_Skylar's POV_

"NO! Don't do this to me now! NO! I forbid you to…UGH!"

She groaned, giving up. Forbidding a TARDIS to do anything was pointless. A complete and utter freakin' waste of time. She hunched over and swung her arms in a frustrated 'dance' just as the lame excuse for a time machine gave another jerk. She grabbed the panel trying to keep herself upright…and failing. Again. God, the machine was having a hissy fit!

"Freakin' stupid sonofa gubbatubba…" she proceeded to mutter to herself saying nothing polite or recognizable. Why was it doing this to her? WHY?

"Come on baby, HELP me!" she complained. The TARDIS just gave another groaning creak and stayed put. Fine! If that was the way it was gonna be. She whined and slammed her fist down on the panel. "WORK!" Just then the machine gave another lurch. The most forceful by far sending Skylar flying across the room. That was gonna leave a bruise. She tumbled to a stop in…the library?

"I swear by all that's holy I'm gonna…" Oh, that was it. The TARDIS was gonna be traded in. She'd threatened to do it hundreds of times. Quite literally. But this time she meant it. She did. She reached the door and swung it open ready to meet whatever was outside. She didn't care where she was. She just wanted to get OUT before she did anything she or her pitiful old machine regretted.

But what she saw wasn't at all what she was expecting….

_The Doctor's POV_

"Come on, old girl work!" The Doctor ran around the room pulling levers and flipping random switches.

"Rose, get the…" he looked up and saw no one there. That's right, Rose was…gone. He stared at the wall for a second and was pulled back to reality when the TARDIS gave another lurch. He leaned to the side gripping to levers for dear life. His foot rested on the panel as well, twisting around yet another lever to hold himself up.

What was going on? The TARDIS never acted like this. Well, she did, but never this bad. He pulled himself upright and ran around pulling yet some more switches and levers hoping to settle the old girl down. The TARDIS jerked one more time, sending him flying into…the pool. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Seeing that the TARDIS had finally settled in one place he raced across the room and pulled open the door to be greeted with a surprise of the day….

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

...

_I know, it's not the best first chapter, but it's my first published fanfic so cut me some slack. Please. If you don't I will find you and litter your yard with kitty poo. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

_Pippin's POV_

"Do you think he's heard of second breakfast? What about Dinner? Supper?" Pippin asked Merry for the 3rd time that day.

Merry rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Pippin! But I wouldn't count on it. Now drop it."

Pippin pouted for a second. "I can't help it."

He slouched back on his rock, causing him to fall backward. Frodo laughed and helped him, causing him to almost fall over too. Aragorn laughed lightly puffing his pipe. "Here," he tossed the young hobbit an apple.

_Some time later _

The small group sat on the side of Weathetop. Pippin looked around aimlessly. Mostly at the bottom of the mountain. He gulped, trying to swallow his fear of heights. But he couldn't. What if he fell? That could be bad. Especially for someone of his size. He stared at the ground below when he heard a strange sound. He snapped out of his daze and listened. What was that? It sounded nothing like nothing he'd ever heard before. Little did he know it was nothing like he'd seen or ever would see again.

"What is that?" he asked. But it was gone as the words left his mouth.

"What was what?" Sam asked between a mouth full of food.

"Nothing…" Pippin shook his head and looked down at his plate, still full of food. This was very unusual for him. He picked at the bacon.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo cried running over…or rather, scrambling.

"Oh, that's nice, ash on my tomatoes!"

"Put it put you fools! Put it out!" He stomped out the tiny flames. Just then they heard an unearthly screech. Pippin froze. They'd found them.

"Run!" Sam yelled. They ran through the crumbling door hoping for escape, only to find themselves more exposed. They looked around desperately. Just then a man jumped in front of them. A rather tall, skinny man. Definitely not Strider. Where was he anyway? And more importantly, who the *% was the man in front of them? And what was he doing there? He terrified Pippin, but at the same time made him laugh, for he was only armed with a little blue light.

"Get back!" He yelled waving around the light like a mad man. The wraiths kept coming. "What are you?" the man gasped waving the light around even more frantically, if that was even possible. The man whipped around, making his coat spin around his legs.

"Run!" he yelled. The hobbits scattered in different directions.

"Watch out!" Pippin cried as a sword whizzed toward the man's head. He spun around then dove to the side, barely avoiding the blade. Frodo however was not so lucky. He screamed as the shadow drove his blade into the hobbits shoulder. The stranger quickly got up off his rear and ran toward Fordo, just as Aragorn reached him. Sam cradled Frodo's head in his arms as Aragorn checked the wound. Whereas the man ran his little blue light above his shoulder around the wound. The light made a strange sound that apparently meant something important, because the seemingly mad man's eyes widened considerably and he helped it close to his eyes. "It's off the scale!" he yelled. Whatever that meant…

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn said darkly.

"Really?" the man asked, seeming more interested now, than anything else. "Now what might that be?" He slipped his…whatever it was into a pocket in his coat and looked at the blade, or hilt, now. Aragorn ignored him a picked up Frodo. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elfish medicine."

"Let me help," the man offered, more cautiously this time. Aragorn again ignored him and headed down the mountain. Pippin and the others followed along with the stranger, who he still didn't know if they could trust.

_The Next Day (?)_

Merry and Pippin sat off to the side, while Sam sat at Frodo's side doing his best to make his friend more comfortable.

"Look Mr. Frodo, its Bilbo's trolls," he said gently. The strange man walked around the frozen beats slowly, a big grin on his face. "Brilliant," he laughed. "Just brilliant! Fantastic!" he seemed to be the only who wasn't faced by the past events. He stooped his exploration when Frodo gasped.

"He's going cold," Sam said. The man crouched by Sam's side and took another look at Frodo. He ran his little…wand, he guessed over Frodo then looked at it. Again. "What are you…" he muttered looking Frodo over. Aragorn sat next to Sam. Pippin craned his neck trying to get a look at what they were doing, but couldn't. Aragorn whispered something to Sam and he ran off.

Sometime later a woman appeared and sat next to Frodo. He whispered something to him. Some form of… Elfish? She was an Elf! He didn't know what she and Aragorn were talking about, but suddenly she had Frodo on her horse and rode off.

"What are you doing? Where is she going?" Pippin asked. Aragorn gave him a sad look but didn't answer.

They just packed their things and left. Along with their new 'companion'.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

_So what'd ya think of the little introduction of the characters? I know, it's not the best, but at least it's better than the Doctor jumping in and saving the day and everyone suddenly being all touchy touchy feely feely friendly like others do. Bleh…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

_Skylar's POV_

Skylar stared at the scene before her and quickly turned back inside. Where in all of time and insanity was she? Then she noticed the difference. The lights were out, the temperature was down and…she flipped a switch…yep the power was officially down. That meant she was stuck. Where? No clue. All she knew was that somewhere along the line, the TARDIS had fallen out of the Time Vortex. But how?

"What did you do now?" she muttered walking around the room. She ran her fingers over the panel in a gentle matter. "What did you get us into?" Skylar walked back to the door and just as she reached it she was greeted with an arrow in her face. She jumped back reflexively. "What the…" she gasped, but before she could finish whatever was going to come out she was dragged out by a strong hand. She lifted her hands in front of her in a surrendering gesture.

"Who are you?" asked a strict but still gentle voice. A rather sexy voice too, if she said so herself.

"I…" she began but was cut off by another arrow being shoved in her face.

"Speak," the voice commanded.

_Woof, _she thought sarcastically, but kept it to herself. She already wasn't off to a great first impression, and didn't want to worsen that. "S-Skylar," she stuttered. "I'm Skylar. And who might you be?" She didn't get an answer, go figure, but was rewarded with seeing the owner of the voice. He was rather tall, and looked young, but something told her he wasn't. His hair was long and dark, below his shoulders. He looked rather…Elfish.

"How did you get here?" he asked, staring at her with keen eyes.

"Um…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…" She honestly didn't. This place didn't look like it was one for such technology. He stared at her for a second, but looked like he may believe her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, never taking his eyes off her. Creeper.

"Well I don't really know. I was kinda…here by accident." She knew how ridiculous that sounded, but she couldn't think of what else to say. Well she could, but all of it would probably end with an arrow in her brain. That could be very bad for her health. And she'd lost her psychic paper a long time ago, so that was clearly out.

"An accident?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah…" this time he didn't look like he believed her. "It's kinda hard to explain…"

"You are going to come with us," he said. His voice remained gentle, but was still commanding.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed easily. If there was one she learned over the years, fighting back only made you look more suspicious (or in her case, crazy) and tended to make things worse. She followed the men; there were four of them, all of them armed, so it was plenty awkward. She looked back at her TARDIS. It had turned into a tree. Luckily the camouflage still worked…for now. She wondered what it would turn into if it stopped working. What if it turned into a bouncy castle? That could take some 'xplainin'.

They walked til they reached a rather large, exotic building. Or rather... castle, maybe? She couldn't help but stare. She'd seen castles before, obviously. But this took the cake. It was just so…pretty? Nah, that wasn't it. Foreign? She mentally slapped herself for that one. She continued to search for a word as they made their way down the hall.

"Wait here," the…elf said as they reached a door.

_Well duh_ she thought. Where else was she gonna go? She was still surrounded on either side. Even if she got out of the circle, what next? Jump out a window? Right, cause that'd work. And what if she got caught after that? Plead insanity? It'd worked before. Something about her just screamed insane to others. But now? _Nope_, she finally decided. Not gonna do it_._

'_Bout time, she thought. _

_Oh, shut up, _she thought back.

_You can be so bossy. _

_Talk to the hand. _

_Cause you ain't got a man._

_You're one to talk, _she snapped back_. _

_Course I am! We're the same person!_

"Oh, hush," she said.

She then realized that she'd said that out loud and quickly covered her mouth, looking up. During that whole self-argument she missed the door opening again and another man coming out.

"Heh heh, hey," she said shyly, but casually, giving a little side wave. She looked at the other man. He was also an Elf, but he looked older. And his forehead was…huge. God, you could land a plane on that thing.

"So…nice place you've got here," she said trying to lighten the mood. "I'm Skylar, by the way. But you probably know that…"

"I did not," he responded, raising his eyebrows crazily.

"Really? I half expected him to tell you. Isn't that what they usually do?"

He didn't answer. "Where are you from, who are you, and what is your business here?"

"Um…Gallifrey…just Skylar, fun," she paused. "Well, at first it was, now it was just sorta an accident. But I'm sure this is fun too," she added, nodding quickly, "I'm having fun, yeah…" she trailed off. She could swear she saw a slight grin grace his features but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"If that's all you'll tell us, you're going to have to stay here," he said. She was about to answer when a woman with dark hair ran gracefully up to them. "Lord Elrond, they've arrived, and one of them is badly injured."

What? Who?

"Take her to a room and keep her there until I return," he said and quickly followed the woman down the hall.

…

_I know, I haven't posted in forever! I'm a despicable human being…then again, I haven't gotten any reviews, so I'm in the clear, But I'm getting worried. Why no reviews? I sad now… Lol, some reviews would be appreciated. _

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

NOT AN UPDATE!

_Hey guys! Whazzup?! How you been doing? I hope you've all been good! Good news! I'm not dead! So uh, small prob. I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY, JUST NOT HERE. This site's just been a pain for me, so it will be continued on Quotev. You can get there through Goggle. I'm SO deeply sorry if this is an inconvenience for any of you! Quotev just works better for me. It allows me to edit my work and never has trouble accepting a new chapter. I really wish I could continue here, but it keeps rejecting my next chapter, so I'm lucky if this works. _Thanks to all my reviewers:

Person (don't know if you have an account)

Morgcass74

Pergjithsme

QuirkDemon

_I WUVS you all! I really appreciate the nice comments! Even the sarcastic not so nice one from mah sis, QuirkDemon. She has a few fics here too! Check them out pretty please! Like I said, I am so, SO sorry if this doesn't work for someone. I feel like kicking myself now…I sorry….but please try to follow me on Quotev even if you don't have an account there. I'd really appreciate it, and I don't want to disappoint you by quitting. _


End file.
